cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Prussian Republic
History Humble Beginnings The Imperiale Preußen Republik was established on December 29, 2006 and its charter ratified on January 1, 2007. Its sole founder and first Republikskaiser, Mikhail, did all the recruitment himself until a good number of members had joined the IPR. Charter Introduction Hallo! This is the Imperiale Preußen Republik, or commonly known as the Imperial Prussian Republic. We are about preserving the Prussian traditions of the mid to late 1800s. Prussia was a great state within the German Empire in the mid to late 19th century, at its peak covering from the borders of France to the borders of the Russian Empire. It was the cream of the crop in the German Empire. This is what we like to focus on is the Imperial German "theme", as you could call it, in this alliance. We will serve, protect, and aid you in times of need, when you join you are under our wing. Government Structure Republikskaiser At the top of the government sits the Repulikskaiser, or the Emperor of the Republic. He will me the final decision in anything, the Republicskaiser (RK) is givin complete authority and responsibility of the alliance. The RK can veto bills, treaties, and even proposals, can expel members, and appoint government offices. If the Kongreß (congress) feels that the Republikskaiser is not doing a good job managing the alliance a vote will be held to see if the alliance approves of the Republikskaiser or not. If people who disapprove reach 45.001% then the Republikskaiser is voted out. If he gets by with a 51% approval, too much of the alliance dislikes him, so this is why it is put at a 45.001% disapproval rating. The RK has a life term until he his voted out or resigns. He he is to resign the Chancellor will take his place (see iOrder of Resignation/i). Chancellor The Chancellor is sort of a vice-Emperor but with not as much power. The Chancellor can veto certain bills but within reason. Chancellors are given Moderating powers to manage the forums, hence the Chancellor are the gateway from the Republikskaiser to the general public. The Chancellor is given about as much authority as the Republikskaiser, he can make official announcements, call special elections, veto bills, expel members, and verious other things. The Chancellor's Term is a six weeks. Every six weeks an election will be held to choose the Prussian Republic's leader. The Vice-Chancellor is chosen from the runner up in the Chancellor elections (see iVice-Chancellor/i). If the Chancellor resigns or is away for a significant amount of time the Vice-Chancellor steps in as acting Chancellor until the elected official comes back (see iOrder of Resignation/i). Vice-Chancellor The Vice-Chancellor is more of a Chancellor and Republikskaiser's aide. The VC will notify the Chancellor or RK of problems, issues, bill that need to be signed, etc. The Vice-Chancellor is given the same authority as the Chancellor, thus he can do almost the same things except to expel members and make official announcements. If the VC is to act as Chancellor he will assume those powers (see iOrder of Resignation/i). The Vice-Chancellor's term is six weeks, and ever six weeks a Chancellors' election is held. The runner up from the Chancellors' election will be the Vice-Chancellor, ensuring we rotate this position often. If the Vice-Chancellor resigned, the Republikskaiser will appoint a new one (usually 3rd in the Chancellors' election). Ministry Council All ministers are appointed by the Republikskaiser, and can be recommended by the Chancellor and VC. The Ministers' terms are unlimited until he/she resigned are goes on leave. If that was to happen the RK will appoint an acting or new minister to take his/hers place. Minister of Public Relations The MoPR makes sure that the public is informed, has their facts straight, and makes sure people know who we are. The MoPR also manages helping new members learn the trick of the trade in CyberNations Minister of Recruitment The MoR will be incharge of recruitment for the IPR. He will oversee all recruiting drives and propaganda production. Minister of the Economy The MoE would manage trades, aid, and rebuilding the Republik after a major war. The MoE would manage all aid programs in the IPR. Minister of Foreign Affairs The MoFA has one of the biggest job in the Republik. He will manage all the ambassadors from the IPR to other alliance, and will even have to put his signature on treaties as his is that important. Minister of Defense The MoD oversees the entire military. From Rogues to major wars the MoD is one of the military people in charge. The MoD will direct a small rogue alliance war, this way the leadership can focus on other alliance needs Kongreß The Kongreß (congress) is made up of 6 members chosen by the RK. The Kongreß's job is to sign bills and treaties that come up. They must also deal with alliance issues solving problems that have to do with the IPR and discuss future projects, goals, etc. The Kongreß member's term is unlimited unless he is to resign or go on leave. If this was to happen the RK will select and acting or new Kongreß member for replacement. If all 6 members are gone, or unavailable, the 5 ministers and Vice-Chancellor will act as the Kongreß for the time being. Once 3 Kongreß get back the VC and Ministers will assume their regular powers and responsibilities. Order of Resignation Republikskaiser Chancellor Vice-Chancellor Kongreß (yes, all 6 members) MoFA MoD MoPR MoR MoE Wars and Symbolism On the Offensive Unauthorized attacks are against the rules without leadership (Chancellor, VC, RK) approval. If this attack is not approved by the leadership these steps will be taken: First Offense - Verbal Warning, Peace Ordered Second Offense - Verbal Warning, Suspension, Peace Ordered Third Offense - Expulsion, Nation Attacked We have a no tolerance toward unapproved attacks of other people even rogues. Things like that would give us a bad name and would cause more harm towards our members. If a person is declared an enemy of the IPR, any member will have permission to attack the enemy. On the Defenseive If any one member is attacked by a rogue, we will go on the offensive. The attacking rogue will be declared an enemy of the IPR and will be attacked until he/she pay reps for the damages he/she has caused to our member(s). Traitors Members who attack other members will be expelled ASAP and will become an enemy of the IPR. The traitor will also be banned from our forums until we can hold a trial against the member. If the traitor wins the trial, we will only be forced to pay reps to the person he attacks, if he/she loses they will be banned from our forums and sentenced to ZI for life. Symbolism, Political Views The Imperial Prussian Republic's symbolism is of that of Imperial Germany, or rather, the German Empire of the 1800s. The IPR's symbolism may also come from a bunch of other eras in the German history books. Our propaganda IS CENSORED and there will be NO NAZI propaganda in the IPR. If someone is caught making Nazi IPR propaganda they will be banned. Propaganda and symbolism from the WWII era is frowned upon, but not forbidden. We would like to focus on other, better eras in German history to promote. The Following Symbols Are Forbidden to be Used in Any IPR Media/Members Swastikas SS Symbols Odal Rune Pictures of Hitler or other Nazi Leaders Obscene, pornographic, offensive, racist, etc. images Curse words (s-word, f-word, c-word, n-word, etc.) Neo-Nazi symbols (ie: Aryan symbols, logos of Nazi groups) Saying others alliances are worth nothing (ie: posters saying "Communists suck") Nazi military symbols (ie: Iron Cross with swastika) The picture above (the Iron Cross) shows our censorship. This iron cross originally had a swastika on it, but since it is a universal German symbol (used in all eras of German history) we edited out the swastika. No it's not because we want to cover up the Nazi part but leave the rest of it there to hid our "real" political views it's just we likes the picture but not the Nazi symbolism, so we just edited it. Members' Dos and Don'ts Dos Members can speak freely without offense to other people Members can give aid to any member he/she wishes Members can speak against the government (within reason*) if they so wish to Members can speak against a certain alliance (within reason*) if the so wish to etc. (more can be self-explanatory) uDon'ts/u Members CANNOT spy on another alliance if it is not approved by government Members CANNOT post obscene pictures or links on our forums Members CANNOT bribe other members in elections (I mean it!) Members CANNOT "steal" members from this alliance if the offending member leaves and joins or creates an alliance of his/her own Members CANNOT cause a coup or a civil war, or make an attempt to cause one. Members CANNOT turn the IPR into a dictatorship Members CANNOT have any offensive screen names Category:Alliances Category:Imperial Prussian Republic